


Confidence

by IntenslyHonest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Self Confidence, You can do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntenslyHonest/pseuds/IntenslyHonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was Castiels day and nothing would stand in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic, meant to boost confidence. If Castiel can do it, you can too.

Today is the day.

Nothing can stop me now.

I’ve waited weeks for this.

I’ve practiced it in the mirror.

Wrote and rewrote these few lines.

Memorized every word I’m going to say.

My words will not get stuck in my throat.

I will not blush or shy away.

Today is the day I change my life.

I will make a stand.

I will walk with my head held high.

I will smile and be confident.

I am who I want to be.

I will be strong.

I will be ready for the repercussions.

I will be prepared to be shot down.

But at least I tried.

I did my best.

No one is going to take this moment away from me.

* * *

 

Cas fixed his tie for the millionth time today and combed a hand through his unruly mess of hair. He was ready. He was going to get this done. He was going to stand tall. He was going to be charming. He knew he could do it.

He was going to ask Dean Winchester out on a date.

He had fumbled through conversations in the past with this attractive man whose green eyes shone like emeralds. He blushed when Dean laughed at a mildly funny joke that Cas had managed to spit out. He had frozen through the slight touches to his hand and the arm that slung over his shoulder when Dean got a little too drunk.

But no more.

No, Castiel Novak was ready to man up. He was not an awkward teenager anymore. He could do this.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside of the Roadhouse, where the music played loudly and the patrons sat around drinking and playing pool. He saw an arm go in the air to flag him down.

“Hey Cas!” He saw Dean beam at him from across the room and motioned for him to join in the festivities. Cas took a deep breath and smiled. This was his day.


End file.
